Harry Potter: LifeSpark
by LadyLament
Summary: Set during the end of the 4th book, Harry is left to remember the horrible memory of Cedric's death. Hoping to occupy his mindhe sets to fix the broken toys piled in his room. He originally set out to fix toys and forget he didn't know what to do when the toys he fixes start calling him maker. Based on the story Sparked by Magic by t in HarryVerse then Transverse eventualy
1. Chapter 0 The Start

Harry Potter: LifeSpark  
>Chapter 0<p>

Harry shot up from his bed clutching his arm in pain as he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Slowly releasing his arm Harry let loose a shuddering breath and got up from his sweat soaked bed, standing on wobbly legs a soft noise made him turn to a worried eyed Hedwig; he tried to smile to placate her but felt himself grimace instead. Walking to her perch he let himself stroke the soft white feathers of his friend,

"Sorry Hedwig didn't mean to wake you up. Just bad dreams again, no need for you to worry." He knew she didn't believe him what with that 'I'm not stupid' look she gave him. Hedwig gave a soft prek before nipping at the boys fingers in gentle reprimand making the young hero smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either girl."

Harry stood there who knows how long stroking his owl friends breast feathers, thoughts racing as memories resurfaced, the horrid visage of Voldemort from the cauldron the raspy call of 'kill the spare', Cedric's body falling with a heavy thud. Harry remembered the ghostly forms of his dead mother and father, the happiness and awe he felt before being ripped away from it. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of his thought harry ceased petting Hedwig who had fallen asleep during his thoughts. Looking back towards his bed Harry wondered if he would be able to return to sleep; a flash of green and Cedric's dead eyes made him flinch not wanting to slip back into that nightmare. Looking around Harry tried to find something to occupy his time till he had to make breakfast at eight, staring at the red numbers of the salvaged clock Harry noted he had six hours until he had to 'get up', with his trunk in the cupboard downstairs Harry was stuck. Slowly taking in his relatively clean room he spotted the pile of broken toys in the corner, thanking Merlin for his spoiled cousins' ways he moved to the pile and picked up the closest item in it. A bright red and white ambulance truck, well not as bright seeing as it had the doors missing the light barely hanging on and dirty beyond reason, trying to remember why Dudley had such a uncool toy he remembered many Christmases ago Aunt Marge got him a Hospital play set to encourage any 'innate' doctor in him. In two days all that was left was the ambulance most likely because it lit up and made sounds, eventually that to found its way in the toy graveyard that was Dudley's second bedroom. Heaving a sigh Harry set the truck down and went to the loose floorboard where he kept all his most precious possessions, his father's invisibility cloak, his photo album and Hogwarts letter. Pushing those aside Harry pulled out a rather worn brown box from its confines before putting it to the side before resetting the board. Picking up the slightly heavy box he walked back to the junk pile and sat down the box right beside him, grabbing the dilapidated toy he looked at what was missing then started to dig for the doors in the pile. After what felt like forever Harry emerged victorious with two doors and a couple of wheels he thought he might need, picking up the toy again he flicked open the brown box to show a wide array of small tools that he 'found' around the neighborhood when he realized no one was going to help him with his 'loving' relatives. Grabbing the screw driver first he began his work to try to fix the broken toy.

Snipping a spare thread Harry looked up startled when he heard the sharp rapping on his door, "Boy get up and start breakfast, I won't have you lazing about in my house!" the tight pitch of voice made Harry cringe but scrambled up wincing as the feeling of pins and needles danced up and down his legs before rushing to hide what finished toys he did under his bed, listening as the locks came undone he realized the box was still out and quickly shoved the thing into the junk pile,

"You better not be doing anything freaky or you'll be answering to your uncle boy." Her face appeared showing her pinched lips and furrowed brow, "No Aunt Petunia, I'll go start breakfast right way." He rushed by as fast as he could without touching her before heading downstairs to slave away over a meal he wouldn't get to eat. Falling into an old routine he began to make the large English breakfast that was the usual at the Dursley household, pulling out the package of bacon, sausage and carton of eggs he cooked those first as that was the main portion of the meal; most of it going down the male Dursley's gullet. Once he had those out of the way the rest went by quickly and efficiently, setting up plates and utensils before plating the mountains of food on the very sturdy table. Hearing the pounding of the stairs Harry quickly moved out of the way of a large Dudley before he could run his smaller body over. When all his relatives were seated and digging in to the hot meal Harry made a quick escape back to his room and to the toys. Shutting the door as quietly as he could he zeroed in on the pile of fixed toys behind the larger pile of broken ones, particularly the fixed ambulance, picking up the red truck he couldn't help but smile remembering the day Dudley played with it all lit up making siren sounds. How he wished he could have played with it back then and now, he could.

Pushing aside the feeling telling him he was too old to be playing with toys he reminded himself he never got a chance to play with anything to begin with and set the truck on the ground before pushing it. Harry never knew that pushing a plastic toy could be so much fun and calming at the same time, the pushing and pulling as he made the truck go back and forth on the wood floors felt as if a weight was lifted off his mind. So distracted was he that he didn't hear the heavy thuds coming up the stairs until it was too late,

"Boy what do you think you are doing! Spreading your freakyness to Dudley's toys!" A large meaty hand reached down to pull the truck out of Harry's hand. But Harry was having none of that. "No it's mine! I fixed it, Dudley doesn't even play with them anymore!" crying out as he tried to keep a grip, no way was he going to lose his first real toy. It was his, he fixed it he spent the time to make sure everything fit that it was perfect, and his oaf of an uncle was trying to take that away from him.

"Let go BOY!" and with a mighty tug Vernon wrenched the ambulance out of slender hands, " You dare to steal our Dudder's toys, ungrateful brat after all we did for you. Eating us out of house and home you don't deserve Dudley's toys, any of them. You will not touch them or I will see you moved to the shed!"

Harry watched wide-eyed as Vernon threw the truck, _his_ truck, '_No no no no no no nonononono!'_ Without thinking he threw out a hand hoping to stop it from smashing into the wall and into smithereens. To his amazement a beam of light struck it just as the truck hit the wall. When the toy hit the wall and didn't break Harry made a quick decision, scooping up the intact truck he ran passed his shocked uncle down the stairs and out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Harry ran for what felt like hours until he felt secure that no one could follow him before slowing down to a halt and collapsing in front of a tree. Gasping for breath Harry looked down in his arms at the toy he was sure was going to get him murdered from his uncle. Looking up at him was a small humanoid face with the coloring and parts of the toy he had fixed, Harry stared for what felt like hours and then the toy spoke

"Are you alright Maker?"


	2. Chapter 1 The First

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter: 1 The First

_"Are you alright Maker?"_

Green eyes stared into glowing blue, blinking slowly as if to try to register what was in his arms. When his brain finally caught up with his eyes, Harry gave a shout and dropped the humanoid truck backing up into the trunk of the tree. The little red and white truck got to its feet brushing itself off in a very human manner and turned to look at the wide eyed Harry,

"What, what are you?" he asked breathlessly, the toy tilted its head.

"I don't know Maker, my memory processor does not contain that information. Can I help you with anything else maker?" the soft feminine voice carried over and Harry felt himself calm down and really look at... the robot in front of him. Barely standing at 2 feet tall, the ambulance looked a lot different than the toy it came from, '_She, I think its a she._' He told himself, the shiny metal of her body catching his attention

"Um, can you tell me your name?" the robot shook her head, "You have not given me one Maker, I would be most pleased if you gave me one." Bright blue eyes stared hopefully into his, wracking his brain Harry thought what would be a good name,

"How about Medkit, since your an ambulance, or were an ambulance." He wasn't prepared for the tight hug from the little bot,

"Joy Maker, a perfect name. I am still primarily an ambulance, my functions are to assist and heal though my processor does not carry human physiology I shall fix that at once. I wouldn't be much of a medical bot if I can not help my Maker." Still in his arms the newly name Medkit started to make noise as a computer would, whirling as information was processed and downloaded. Harry couldn't believe what had happened in such a short amount of time, it was only the first day into summer! Looking at the robot's face he wondered if the other toys he fixed would become robots like her, he shook his head, 'No, robots are metal and have electronics in them maybe she changed because she had electrical things in her, but then how did the plastic become metal?' He was taken from his thoughts at the oft tugging of his shirt, looking down he saw Medkit staring worriedly at him, how with a robot he didn't know.

"Medkit, how did you become alive? You were a plastic ambulance toy only 15 minutes ago."

She stared up at him from his lap tilting her head in thought,

"Maker created me, Maker changed me to protect me from the large human. To protect me the structure of my body changed to fit your wants leaving me with a body of a light weight but highly durable metal alloy so I will always protect Maker." The absolute convinction in her tone made Harry feel something warm inside him grow, no one ever said that to him everyone always expected him to protect them nevermind he was only 14 years old and not even a fully trained wizard to boot. Hugging the robot close he felt tears run down his face catching Medkit's attention, "Maker what is wrong you are leaking fluids!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the moisture, "They're just tears Medkit, I'm just really happy." The explanation confuseher but she nodded anyway before turning to look in the direction where the house was, " It would be very dangerous to return to that residence Maker, that large men means to hurt you."

Harry patted the worried bot gently, " I know but I'm not safe outside the house either, my uncle is the lesser of two evils right now and I have no choice but to stay there. Though if I ever get hurt I'll have you there to patch me back smiled, or what could be seen as a smile seeing as her face was made of pieces of metal, "As you wish Maker, but I still think it is too dangerous to be inside that house. How am I too return with you, that man saw me run ut of the house with you would he not try to destroy me as soon as he saw me?"

She had a good point, Uncle Vernon would try to rip Medkit apart if he saw her again let alone him, the worst that could happen for him would be no food for a week, maybe longer. Thinking about what he could do Harry snapped his fingers at an idea.

" I could sneak you in through the window in my room, Uncle Vernon hadn't had the chance to fix the loose bar and you look thin enough to fit between the spae. The a tree branch thats pretty close to it so as long as you can climb a tree you should be able to reach the window. It be best to do it at night when you'll be less likely to be seen." Harry felt giddy at the thought of having his..child, yes child felt right, with him to keep him and Hedwig company.

Hearing what sounded like air whooshing through a vent Medkit removed herself from his person allowing him to stand up, watching her cross her arms he smiled at how much she looked like a upset mother what she said next only solidified that image, " I still don't like it, but you better try and take care of yourself Maker I don't know how to fix a human just yet and you don't want to be my first test subject."

Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh, quickly agreeing when she seemed to pull out a scalpel from nowhere when he realised something, she was still a 2 foot tall robot everyone would be looking at her and he definetly didn't want Uncle Vernon to see her,

"Your still a robot, how am I supposed to sneak you in, your not exactly inconspicuos."

" Easily Maker." and just like that she folded, twisted and turned until she looked like the ambulance she's supposed to be although a more shiny metal one. Harry smiled, this was going to be the best summer yet.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all the favs and follows for this story, I honestly didn't expect to get so man so quickly. I'll try to keep some sense for the story so its not complete nonsense but I might leave questions at the ends for when I introduce new transformers into the mix. Opinions on names more or less, this chapters question is,<p>

Should I use the name PatchUp or Medkit for the ambulance?

**The names been decided, I'll stick with the name I originally was going to use, a lot of people picked it for different reasons but good reasons, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 2: Learning

**Medkit is a keeper isn't she, I'm glad a lot of people liked her name, now on with the chapter**

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly easy to get Medkit close enough to hide herself in the backyard, though the giant blob standing in the hallway did put a damper on all the good feelings. Staring into his Uncle's puce colored face, Harry was surprised when the man merely pointed upstairs, not wanting to incur anything further he quickly climbed the stairs two at time entering his room and sitting on the lumpy bed. Hearing the creak of the steps, Harry catalogued what was in his room and what wasn't. He was sad to realized all the stuffed animals he had fixed had been removed but the hard plastic toys and the completely unfixable ones were still there luckily hiding his precious tool as to why the toys were still in the room at all he waited for his uncle to show up, as if by magic Vernon entered the room his mustache bristling and twitching it sort of reminded Harry of those hairy catipillars in the garden. Focusing back on his uncle who by now was standing in front of him opened his mouth,<p>

"You will stay in this room for the rest of the summer, you will only get one bathroom break a day and you will be watched so don't think about doing any funny business boy.' Harry could practically feel the sneer as well as see it,' You will fix whatever we bring you, and don't even think about sneaking any of it I will know, am I clear boy?" Beady eyes glared down at him, speechless Harry only nodded clenching his hands together, Vernon stard at him for a bit before snorting and leaving the room with a harsh slam of the door. Staring at the door with wide eyes Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, switching his gaze to the caged Hedwig who gazed back he couldn't help but ask,

"Did that just really happen?"

Hedwig gave him what could have been an equivalent of a human shrug or was just ruffling her feathers, who knew with her, shaking his head briefly he stood from his bed and went to the window to see if Medkit was still back there hiding. Staring out into the back yard searching for that flash of red and white he finally saw her behind the tool shed just enough to not be seen should anyone enter it. Sighing in relief Harry turned to the toy pile, 'Vernon wants me to fix things for him, at least I'll be occupied for the entire summer then. Let's hope its nothing that I can't change like with Medkit, I just can't believe my magic did all that.' gaining a contemplative look Harry sat down at the rickety deskand pulled out a sheaf of paper and a pencil before writing down what could have happened. ' I was emotional, and Hermione said something about how our emotions are tied to our magic, but I was told that electronics and magic doesn't mix well so it should be impossible for her to be what she is now. In fact what is she? Shes a robot with human intelligence that can transform back into what she originally was' tapping the pencil butt against his chin he wondered what he should think of her as, he couldn't call her a robot she had more intelligence and free will than the robots he's peaked from the news, transformer could work she did transform into her current for and can transform back into a toy truck.

'Thats it I'll dub her a transformer, now can I do this with other things? She was made under duress maybe I could...' Suddenly Harry shook his head digging his fingers into his hair, "No no, Medkit was an accident why am I tryinig to recreate it?" In the back of his head he could hear himself point out that having made her made him her father, her maker and her his child someone that cared about him why wouldn't he want more like her?

"No, the Weasley's care about me, they think of me as one of their own. And Hermione she cares about me." Harry shook his head, " It doesn't matter, I'm going to fix whatever it is Vernon wants fixed and just get through the summer and back to Hogwarts." Nodding to himself he set down the pencil and moved to the pile of toys, "Might as well finish what I have here." he muttered to himself picking up a plastic truck that was bent in several places, 'Best get to work.'

He didn't know how much time had past until he heard a knocking on his window, looking up from what he was doing he saw the blue eyes of Medkit looking back at him from the dark. Setting the toy down he rushed to the window adjusting the loose bar before opening up the latch to let her through. Squeezing between the space just barely Medkit set down on the floor and looked around taking in her surroudnings, " Maker this space is much to small for a growing boy it is no wonder you are so small. Why have you not been given better accomidations." The displeased tone of her voice made him grimace if only slightly before sighing, " I've always been small Medkit, a room isn't going to change that. Now during the mornings your going to have to hide somewhere where uncle Vernon can't see you, he's having me fix items for him. Now careful some of the furniture in here is pretty banged up I don't want youto hurt youself." He sat bak down in front of the pile catching murmurs from the little bot behind him, "Worried about me... I'm the medic... should be worrying about him... silly Maker." Before listening to her step around the room probably to see if it was safe for him or something, holding back a laugh Harry focused on the toy currently in his hand. In the process of putting a wheel back on he felt a set of eyeslooking over his shoulder,

"Maker, what are you doing?" Her voice was soft, turning to look at her he noticed her faceplates were pinched in a upset manner.

"I'm fixing this toy Medkit, my cousin broke it when we were kids,' looking at the small race car, " I think he said it wasn't the one he wanted and stepped on it in a fit. My aunt and uncle got him a new one, or three." Letting a huff at thet the reminder of his cousin's gluttonous ways. When he didn't hear her reply he looked into her eyes and noticed that they were looking at the pile of broken toys. "Was I from this pile Maker, was I also a cast off too broken to be loved anymore?" Harry felt his heart tighten at the distress he heard and quickly scooped up the bot into his arms,

"You were but I fixed you, I loved you I still love you. You'll never be broken in my eyes, and if you do break I'll just fix you right back up." He felt little hands grip his shirt and an exhale of air from little vents,

"Thank you, Maker."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, stuff just got emotionl at the end didn't know how to continue with that<strong>

Thank you so much for all the love you have been giving this story it means a lot to me. I know there is going to be grammer mistakes as I'm writing these on a tablet and the keyboard is a little touchy, I'll make sure to go back and fix the chapters. I'm going to aim for an update every Sunday so keep an eye out. Now for this weeks question,

"Should the next bot be a camera or a cellphone?"


	4. Chapter 3: The Second

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 3: The Second

**The new bot is going to be a camera, may or may not ask opinion on name we'll see**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you, Maker."<em>

It became routine for Harry as summer progressed, he dutifully fixed what he could from the pile of broken toys and the occasional object from Vernon. Where his uncle got them from or took them was none of his business lest he find himself boxed or worse, better this than what could be. Tightening the final screw the fixed shiny hot wheels was gently placed in a box with others like it Medkit dutifully writing down the toy on the clipboard his uncle provided. Looking at what remained of the toys Harry worried he won't have enough to last him through the final weeks of his stay although, ' I'm sure Uncle Vernon will have plenty to dump on me before I even come close to finishing.'

Shaking his head, Harry stood up to stretch and shake out the numbness that began to creep into his legs. Walking over to the window, he gazed out into the manicured back yard and the tool shed thinking, so deep in thought that he didn't hear the creaking of wood as Medkit walked up to him until he felt her pull on the leg of his jeans.

"Huh, oh sorry about that Medkit lost in thought there, was there something you needed?" He turned to look down at his child of metal looking into the blue of her eyes 'Optics I think she said.' Medkit shook her head huffing at her Maker,

"Maker isn't taking care of himself, Maker promised to take care of himself." She wagged a finger, much like Hermione would when he put off doing homework. Smiling Harry knelt down and touched her head,

"I'm sorry Medkit, I've been forgetting myself again. You'll have to remind me when I do." That seemed to placate her for a bit but it didn't stop her completely from worrying,

"Maker hasn't been recharging himself, you barely stay charging for 4 hours. Humans need more than that Maker."

'Darn, I had hoped she would't notice I haven't been sleeping well. Well what can you expect from an ambulance bot.' Ignoring what Medkit said Harry moved to the desk knowing she would follow. Once behind the desk Harry looked for the list he started and continued to add on. Finding it underneath a pile of other miscellaneous works, he set the paper in front of him and grabbed one of the many pencils from his desk. The list on the paper had grown since he last wrote on it, ignoring the beginning bit before reading through the rest. It was an account of all that he learned from Medkit about herself, from the labels of her parts to what he could see as she went about their day. Putting the pencil to paper he looked at the question at the top, '_Could I make others?' _He knew that Medkit was probably a one time thing but he started to wonder if she ever felt lonely being the only one, the only one of her kind. Looking to his right he could spot the little ambulance looking at the toys both the fixed ones and the broken ones, ' She deserves a sibling.' The thought whispered in his mind, and he found himself agreeing the only thing was, he didn't know how to. There was also the matter on what he could sneak to try and change without being caught. None of the toys had anything remotely electric about them well none that hes found, maybe it was a once time event and he had no hope of recreating it, ' It doesn't hurt to try.' No he guess it didn't.

Setting down the pencil Harry stood from the chair and went over to Medkit who seemed to be holding a old camera missing its lens, she looked up at him then back at the camera,

"Can you fix him Maker." She held up the broken camera, many of the pieces were missing and as he took a closer look was very scuffed up and marked. Harry wracked his brain trying to recall this particular item, it would have been a present during the Christmas breaks he never came home for. It was a rather nice one, or was, it had a sleek black casing the silver words Canon across the front told it was a name brand camera. 'Nothing less for dear Dudders.' He could tell that he wasn't going to be able to fix this camera, so many parts were missing the casing irreparably scuffed. He clutched the camera to his chest, "I'm sorry, he's missing so much I can make him work again."

He could tell his words saddened the little toy bot, making him wish that he could have fixed the camera if only to make her feel better. Harry clutched the camera closer to his chest cursing his cousin for his careless ways when he saw the same bright light appear in his hands if only for a little while before it vanished. The camera in his hand shook violently nearly causing him to drop it before in a blink of an eye instead of a camera a small bot with yellow optics stared up at him. It was covered in black and silver metal and it's head looked like a helmet with a clear visor sitting just above its eyes, the scratches and missing parts seemed to have disappeared or fixed themselves as the tiny bot jumped from his hands to stand next to Medkit whom had gone silent.

"Hello Maker, who is this Maker, she looks nice is she my sister Maker? Oh what are those things over there?" The little black bot quickly moved to the pile of toys picking up one thing after another its little visor covering its eyes as it looked everything over.

Harry was still in the same position staring at his hands in shock, mind still comprehending what happened when Medkit suddenly hugged him bringing him out of his stupor,

"Oh thank you Maker, thank you. You fixed him just like you fixed me, oh Maker you are wonderful and great and... and... " Harry's small laugh made her stop and look up to see him smile and turn to watch the new bot apparently cataloging the toys in his hands.

"Little one, come meet Maker." Medkit called out to the distracted bot, his visor immediately popping up to stare at who called him before practically running over to stand before Harry.

"Your very big Maker, what are those on your face? They don't look very nice. Where are we? Is this a room for broken things Maker?" The male voice sounded young as it asked its questions unperturbed when no one answered back, "What's my name Maker? Oh whats her name?" The visor came back down over his optics and a small click was heard as what Harry assumed to be a picture taken of Medkit.

"I'll think I'll call you Snapchat, what do you think?" His question gave the bot some pause before it nodded its head

"A perfect name Maker." The newly named Snapchat focused on the taller bot waiting for her to give her name,

"I am Medkit, a medical bot. I am the first Maker created."

Several more click were heard after she said this before the visor moved back to its position at the top of Snapchat's head,

"Does that make you my big sister? What does a medical bot do? I take pictures."

Harry couldn't help but stare as the previously broken camera kept asking questions before becoming distracted by something before taking pictures of said something, the little male bot wasn't hyper like his small stature might portray. The tone was soft if a bit fast do to all the questions he asked and his motions hurried as he zipped around Harry's room, the smile on Harry's face didn't take away the fact that once again he made another transformer. He was just happy that Medkit was no longer sad and looking at her now, he could tell she was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the love and support guys, I know I'm repeating the same thing but I want you to know I mean it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Summer Watch

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 4: Summer watch

It was now 2 weeks into his summer with the Dursley's and by far it was the best summer he ever had, and that included when he got to leave with the Weasley's last summer to go to the World Cup. He still had plenty of things to occupy his time despite Vernon taking away whatever he fixed, probably to sell them. Shrugging his shoulders Harry let his mind wander to what happened the past 2 weeks, becoming a father to two bots given life from his magic, honing his tinkering skills by fixing what ever broken thing was in his hand and the finagling he did to open Hedwig's cage so she could go feed herself. This included the increase in food he got, to keep up his energy Vernon told him, so he went from one can of soup to two and a bottle of water.

Harry's musing was cut short when his door opened, the two bots just finished transforming before the face of his uncle came into view with an old over sized jacket in his beefy hand,

"Boy, we're going out and I don't trust you to not do something freaky. So your stayin' out until we get back." Throwing the jacket and ending his stay as Vernon turned and stomped back out the way he came but not shutting the door. Pulling the over sized windbreaker from his face where it had landed, Harry stared at where his uncle had stood then back to the faded blue jacket in his hands before shrugging. Quick to zip up the overly large jacket, he grabbed Snapchat from his hiding place and slipped him into one of the deep pockets.

Before closing the door he turned back to the room and whispered,

"Be good Medkit, I'll be back." Closing the door he heard the returned call of 'Stay safe Maker '. Smiling softly to himself he hurried down the stairs where his uncle waited, Harry walked past the glaring man and out the door spotting his darling family already waiting inside the car, the slamming of the front door caused him to turned to see it being locked.

"We'll be back at 6 boy and remember no funny business." Was his uncles last words as he entered the vehicle and drove off.'Six huh, that gives me 5 hours to find something to do.' He felt his pocket move about until it settled and weighed even more than before, a small shiny black head peaked out of the pocket looking about curiously.

"Maker it's so bright out here. Are we going somewhere Maker? Can we go to the park? Medkit said you took her to the park, so we should go to the park as well." The little bot practically demanded in it's soft voice. Harry thought for a bit and nodded,"Sounds perfect, and when we get there we could probably take pictures while were there." He knew when he said that he got the camera bot fired up as the pocket quickly lightened in weight as if turning into a camera would get them to the park faster. Chuckling to himself Harry set out in the direction of the park, listening to the sounds of Snapchat's lens zooming in and out. Luckily when he arrived at the park, it was void of any human activity so when Snapchat jumped out of his pocket no one was there to freak out. Content to do nothing, Harry followed his littlest bot around as he took pictures of everything and anything making excited noises every now and again. So for who knows how many hours Harry walked, sometimes sat but overall doing nothing but watch Snapchat snapping up pictures left and right, pardon the pun.

Resting for what felt like the twentieth time Harry sat back with a relaxed sigh, he hadn't felt this relaxed in like.. ever. No worries, no depressing thoughts, just happiness and contentedness, who knew that having kids could do that to a teenager. Sure they were robots and not human but he helped give them life with his magic that had to count for something. Looking down at the beat up wristwatch he realized they had spent a good 3 hours wandering the park and not once had his stomach ached for food, not that it bothered him much seeing as Harry was used to not eating for periods of time. Stretching to release what ever kinks built up Harry took his time standing before walking over to where Snapchat was focusing on the ducks in the pond.

"Hey Snapchat, ready to go?"

The little shoulders of the transformer slumped a bit as his little face turned upwards the visor already moving back to the top of his face

"Only if you are Maker."

Harry smiled softly before picking up Snapchat and raising him so he was eye level,

"The park isn't going anywhere, we have all summer to come back here."

Apparently his words made the camera perk back up and smoothly fold back into his camera form. Swiftly placing the bot back into his pocket, Harry turned in the direction of Privet Drive and headed off taking his time since there really was no hurry to return to his darling relatives home. When he finally made it to his street an arm reach out of no where and gripped his arm, sending himself into a panic Harry began to struggle flailing his arms in hopes to hit whoever was holding onto him,

"Merlin Potter, stop your floundering!" A familiar gruff voice cried out and in a blink the full form of one Mad-eye Moody appeared, wood leg, crazy eye and all. Harry blinked, several times in fact and the scarred face of his sort of professor did not go away, a furrow made its way to his forehead as he wondered why the man was even there,

"Sir what are you doing here?"

The man didn't answer him as he was pulled in the direction of his house,

"Yer not safe out here Potter, how you got out leaves me to wonder who was on patrol." The man grumbled as he stomped up the path to the door, the words patrol flitted through his head 'Patrol, what did he... does that mean people are watching the house!?' Immediately Harry wondered if anyone saw him that day Medkit was born, since it's been a few weeks since that day and no wizard came busting down his door he was sure his secret was safe.

So caught up in his thoughts that Harry didn't realize he was inside until he heard Moody ask for something,

"What?"

"Pay attention Potter! Do you have any letters for yer friends?" Moody sounded rather agitated when asked again, but when Harry finally heard what he asked his mind blanked, he hadn't thought about his friends or anyone really since Medkit came into his life. Shaking his head Harry watched as the eye shifted to look at him for a few nerve wracking seconds before it went back to looking everywhere. Shrugging the old auror checked the house for one last time before leaving a final warning as he left,

"Don't be going out anymore Potter, it's not safe anymore."

Finally left alone, Harry stood in shock at what he learned, he was being watched and his friends were together somewhere and they never sent anything to him stating so. Of course he hasn't really sent anything either but he was busy fixing things and learning about being a transformer father, what was their excuse? Standing in the foyer for a bit Harry realized he was alone, and still had a couple hours before his family was supposed to be home. Staring at the locked broom cupboard Harry let a small smile form when he realized what he could do to fill the rest of his time. A familiar red head peered down the top of the stairway,

"Maker, are you alright? Who was that strange human?"

Harry looked up and smiled, "I'm fine Medkit, he was an old teacher and escorted me back, nothing to worry about." He then went off to get the keys that went to the lock, he was looking forward to actually doing some homework while still at home.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the really late chapter, couldn't really get anything down with out it looking rushed. Still think it looks rushed and to everyone asking if Harry will ever meet the Transformers, yes he will not soon I want to at least try to get at least half a year at Hogwarts before entering the Transformer world.<p>

I hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday and have a wonderful New Year!

**Question of the week is...**

**'Should I have another minibot added to Harry's group?'**

Any opinion is welcome be it good or bad.


	6. Chapter 5: Cold Spot

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 5: Cold Spot

**A lot wanted another bot added to the little Potter family, everyone had their own idea as to what so I hope I don't disappoint with my choice of minibot, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ever since finding out he was watched, Harry was more paranoid when his children went about in their true forms. Afraid that one of the watchers would see and take them away from him, he couldn't let that happen he had so little that he could call his own and to have that taken away would push him over the edge. From his spot on the floor Harry shook his head to rid himself of those particular thoughts only to stop from the sharp pain that shot up his face. Wincing Harry gently touched his cheek where he knew was a horrid shade of purple and blues, a kind reminder to keep from doing more freakish things. Of course none of his relatives said as such but how else was he to interpret the fist to his face?<p>

Medkit of course was fuming when she saw the bruise, if it weren't for the killer look she was wearing he would have laughed at how cute she looked pacing back and forth waving small metal fists. Snapchat merely took several photos though his silence was just as telling as Medkit's angry rant.

When he wasn't busy fixing the random stuff his uncle dumped on him he worked on the homework he secreted to his room the day he got in earlier than the Dursley's, all thanks to Moody. Harry knew that he wasn't the smartest but he wasn't entirely stupid like Snape always claimed he was, he was just so busy fighting for his life every year he never got a chance to sit down and actually read a book.

A pause.

Whenever he tried to do so Ron came bounding begging for his attention, either it to goof off or play chess. Harry usually went along with whatever Ron wanted not wanting to offend the first friend he ever had. The more he thought about it Harry realized that Ron was holding him back from really learning anything red haired friend tried to take the easy road through school and Harry jet went along with it not wanting to upset hi first friend. Hermione his bookish friend actually tried to get him to learn more than just scrapping by and begging to copy off her at the last minute. Thinking about his friends and how opposite they were, Harry went about collecting finished items placing them inside a box to be put beside the door for them to be taken away. On the bed Medkit and Snapchat sat watching as he walked about organizing the piles of toys, when he stopped and picked up a beat up toy tank and like most of Dudley's toys was missing a few parts that made it work. Setting aside the box of fixed toys Harry walked to the bed and set the tank on the blanket in front of the other two little bots

"Maker?" Medkit asked looking up into Harry's face wondering what he was thinking.

Harry was thinking, thinking about his little robot family actually. He wanted to protect them, the two transformer minibots had no means of protecting themselves unless you count a scalpel and flash life threatening; and he knew he wouldn't be able to be around them all the time, especially when he went back to Hogwarts. Thinking about all those students, young witches and wizards made him shiver at the thought, a light touch brought him out of his thoughts.

"Maker you were shivering are you cold?" Medkits blue optics looked into his own green eyes with worry that made his heart squeaze. Smiling he placed a hand on her head rubbing the cool metal with his thumb,'

"I'm alright Medkit, just some unpleasant thoughts. Can you and Snapchat go dig in the broken pile and see if you can find any spare parts for our new friend here?"

Snapchat practically flew from his spot on the bed and into the pile ready to help his Maker, Medkit was a bit more sedate as she climbed down from the bed but no less happy to help their Maker. Harry smiled as he watched the two dig through the pile and set aside parts that may fit the damaged tank before going back to the forgotten box of toys and items and moving them to the door where they'll be picked up by Vernon. Without meaning to a small laugh escaped his mouth, making him pause then blink; a smile made its way onto his face and let loose the chuckles that had built up in his throat. Waving away the concerned looks Harry laid himself across the bed, mindful of the tank that was still there, as he let himself laugh for the first time since... well since forever I guess. Letting the chuckles die down to a small giggle Harry stared at the ceiling wondering how his life got to such a point. Thrust into a world he didn't know, then into the fame he didn't his name carried, and further still into danger that only seemed to happen since his entering the Wizarding world; and when he was finally thrust into a competition for those older than him experiencing betrayal, embarrassment, and finally death. The thought of Cedric's dead gaze still haunted him but not as much as it used to since coming back to Privet Drive, ever since Medkit came into his life he didn't think about the hardships and grief that came with the memory of Cedric; mostly because she made sure to knock sense into him every time he ever said it was his fault the young man died. Harry wouldn't know what he would do without her, he would probably be wallowing it grief and anger at his friends for telling him nothing happening at all this summer.

He still was actually, he just wasn't letting it affect his mental state; it's hard to sew the more delicate rips when you were angry.

Smiling again, he could only imagine what Ron would say when he found out that Harry could sew, probably something demeaning saying it was woman's work and then Hermione would come in and smack Ron upside the head with whatever book she happened to be reading then telling Harry that it was wonderful he was learning a useful skill. Thinking about the two and what they were doing made him frown, the last letter they sent gave off the feeling that they were together someplace and have been for a while. The idea that they were probably had an easier summer than he did made his magic spark as it responded to his anger.

"Maker, Snapchat and I have found parts to help repair the tank." and like that his magic calmed at the sound of his eldest voice, moving into a sitting position he saw several parts on the bed already and looked up to see Snapchat getting his toolbox without prompt and setting it beside the tank,

"Thank you, you guys did great why don't you go do something while I try and fix this guy." Reaching for the tank he barely saw as the two went off to the pile of books he had hidden in the closet so focused on the bent canon that made the toy scream 'I AM A TANK' and went about making it straight without breaking it off entirely.

When he had finally fixed the canon heavy footsteps alerted him that Vernon was coming to take the box, before he could even tell the bots to hide the door sung open revealing the over inflated form that was his uncle watched with dread as flesh tone quickly turned purple. Without even giving his uncle the chance to yell Harry scooped up the surprised bots and ran through the small opening between his uncle's body and the door frame, when he made it to the steps Vernon finally let loose, his bellow made the pictures rattle on the wall but Harry ignored that. He merely clenched the two closer ignoring everything as he ran out the door and back to the park, the calm soothing park that had a restroom with a solid door.

When he finally arrived at the park Harry's arms felt like jelly, carrying two metal beings no matter how small were still two heavy metal for him no one was at the park today, considering it was nearing sunset and there had been news of a cold front coming in the area. Sighing he lent back against the tree he had chosen to stop at and let his arms relax, a small thunk made him open the eyes he closed to see the toy tank he was fixing before the fallout that happened earlier. With both bots still in shock, he was guessing as neither of them said anything before the trip or during it, Harry grabbed the toy with trembling fingers and set the toy in his lap and gave it a thorough look over. It was a generic tank body though it was of nicer quality material and had little do dads to make it seem more realistic, the color was a deep tan camouflage with solid tan treads, well one tread as the other was missing along with the pieces that kept the tread on. It was a bigger toy tank than some others he's seen, one of the few times he got to sit with others in primary that got to bring in their own toys. It was a good two hands long and maybe half a hand tall, stroking the smooth plastic Harry smiled as he sat there flanked on either side with a bot too tired to get up and move just in case his watcher had followed him and forced him back. The air was nice and the breeze just right, a nap was in order, so Harry let his head thunk softly against the trunk of the tree, Medkit would wake him of something was wrong.

Medkit did wake him, and if her shaking hadn't the cold air that suddenly filled the park would have. Standing abruptly Harry looked around him, sunset fell into night and the lamp posts gave off small pockets of light that lent to the eerie feel in the air.

"Maker, something does not feel right about this cold." Medkit voiced, though she sounded calm there was an undertone of worry coating her voice processor. Snapchat was visibly shaking as the cold seeped into his joints and wires, Harry couldn't have agreed more as hi breathe came out in puffs of white and knew that they were in trouble,

"I know what is causing this and we have to move now." Not giving either of them a chance to ask he picked up the chilly bots, ignoring the protest his arms gave as he ran to find shelter in hopes to get of sight.

Harry felt a presence behind him and against his better judgment looked, the pit in his stomach grew as the image of a dementor entered his sight. Pushing himself even more Harry ran trying to find the restrooms that he knew where here, he had to protect his family even if he didn't know if they'll be affected the same he had to try. So busy trying to find shelter Harry didn't see the uneven path and tripped falling forward scrapping his knuckled as he refused to let go cursing himself for leaving behind his wand. He felt the dementor as it drifted around him sucking the emotions, the happiness with each pass making him weaker but he never let go even as Medkit and Snapchat yelled in his ear he had to protect his family that's all that mattered and as he close his eyes trying to block out the screaming of his mother and his children, he wished and his magic answered.

The sound of his mother drowned out the sound of the new life in his arms but didn't stop the feeling of his arms holding a lot more than there was before. Opening his eyes he stared into the blue optics of a new bot, one with tan cam and weapons, one of which was pointed at the dementor. Harry could hear a hum coming from it before a sharp blast ruptured his ear drum and a dulled sound of something screeching before silence. His grip was loosened by who he didn't know but he saw that instead of two little bots he now had three, and the first bot was yelling and shaking a fist at the slightly taller third bot. Placing a hand to the ear that could hear he pulled it back to see blood wetting the tips of his fingers, 'I hope I don't go deaf in this ear, that would suck.' He was pulled from his musings when he saw Medkit pull at his bloody hand,

"Look at what you did to Maker! He's ruptured an eardrum no doubt, why did you shot that thing so close to Makers ear, don't you know how delicate human ears are?" Medkit raged at the new addition as she scanned and worried around Harry leaving the tan bot to scuffle his peds as the ambulance chewed him out. "Maker, Maker can you hear me?'

Harry still disorientated looked at the red and white figure in front of him then sat up slowly wanting to see what happened to the dementor. Behind him the dementor's black cloak laid around it like some faded out blanket and where the head was was a puddle of what he guessed was it's blood almost like a macabre halo,

"I guess they can be killed."

"Maker." This came from the new bot as its voice was deeper than Snapchat's and more masculine the Medkit, turning to the tank bot Harry stared into blue, "What is my designation Maker, if you want to give me one that is. I know I should have been more careful but Maker was in trouble and I had to do something-" Harry cut him off before he could ramble some more and smiled

"I'll call you Bigshot."

* * *

><p>Hope everyone had a wonderful New Years, and I want to thank everyone for their wonderful love and support of this story. A lot may not review but every fav and follow means a lot. I hope the slightly longer length makes up for the really late chapter its nearly double than what I usually post.<p>

**Sorry for the really late chapter, writers block is a bich. This always happens with a story I haven't written out fully and just goes where the mood takes me. Anyways enough excuses hope you sorta enjoyed the chapter, everyone had a lot of good bot ideas, some I'll definitely use down the road.**

**Question for this chapter is**

**'Should I keep Bigshot?'**


End file.
